A rotary milking system comprises a rotary platform, which milking animals enter and leave in a sequential order in order to be milked. The rotary platform comprises a plurality of milking stalls, each provided with milking equipment for milking of a milking animal present in the milking stall. The rotary platform rotates with the milking stalls and the milking animals, which have entered the rotary platform, slowly with a rotational speed adapted to the required milking times for the milking animals being milked so that each milking animal has been entirely milked when the milking animal has been rotated almost one full revolution.
In a semi-automated or fully automated rotary milking system, teat cups of the milking equipments are automatically attached to the teats of the milking animals to be milked by a robot arm provided with a gripper. One single robot arm may serve all or at least several milking stalls of the rotary milking system.